Sleep
by theheartstourniquet
Summary: Why is there a stranger in my house? Simple. He climbed through the window one day and I just cant bring forth the effort to kick this stranger out. He'll leave eventually...right ? Oh well. "Hey Jeff, Who's the fellow !" "He's a friend of mine. His names Eyeless Jack!" Scratch that, i had two strangers in my house, one of which thinks that its okay to invite his friends in.
1. Chapter 1

I trudged home, my weary joints grinding against each other in a never ending dance of pain and mortality. My book-bag felt like a ton of bricks and I sighed as I shifted it against my back. My big black pull-over only weighed me down because of the heavy rain. My eyelids fluttered as stray drops pestered them. The day was gloomy and the cars that would pass me by every now and then sprayed water up and onto my pants. What was the point of trying to dodge it? I was already soaked to the bone and shivering. My dark eyes stared droopily ahead; they were tilted down at the sides as if I was sad. "A family trait" my mother would say with a voice that was slightly muffled, her hands fluttered in front of her, she smiled, looking down at me with her own sad eyes. I miss my mother and her home cooked borscht and bread. Just the thought of food right now made my stomach gurgle and my pace quicken.

I ran up the steps to my house, keys in hand and unlocked the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and peeled off my drenched pull-over and dropped it to the hard-wood floor where it landed with a heavy _splat!_ I continued to peel off article upon article of wet clothing as I made my way to the bathroom. I then proceeded to take a hot shower but jumped as the cracking sound of lighting broke through the sound of water. It was soon followed by a deep rumble of thunder that had me looking around in fright.

I walked down the steps somewhat dry now. My hair spiked up in wet short black spikes around my head and dripped water on my shoulders and back. I had a basket in hand and was picking up my wet clothing to take downstairs to get washed. I yawned, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes and vision blurry. After I put these in the washer I'd eat my plate of spaghetti and then sleep, yea, that sounded nice. Fuck homework, it was a Friday.

.

I wiped my damp hands against my grey sweat pants, cloths now in the washer and me on my way to the kitchen to make some warm soup. I pulled down the sleeves of skin-tight long-sleeve shirt, my bare feet padding against the floor silently. I passed an open window and stared at it for a minute, not understanding why the window would be open when it was raining outside. It never occurred to me why the window is open if I didn't open it. I was the only one home.

I walked into the kitchen yawning once more and scratching my rear inappropriately, suddenly I heard shuffling and opened my eyes mid-yawn. Wide eyes the color of night stared at me over the top of the opened refrigerator. My mouth snapped closed, teeth clicking as they set. The person behind the door stood, easily towering over my 5' 6". They probably stood at 5' 11" and that's only when they-he- slouched. Black damp hair dripped down their pale face. His eyes were staring at me hauntingly and I might have actually have been scared…if they weren't chewing on my cold spaghetti. He wore a dirty and wet white jacket along with a pair of baggy jeans. I stared annoyed as his attention went back to eating my spaghetti.

"Hey"

Still he chewed.

"Hey you, buddy"

He wasn't even paying me any mind as he reached in the fridge and grabbed a can of pepsi and opened it with his teeth before guzzling it down.

" Dammit, I was saving that" I silently whined over the loss of my favored soda.

" Are you just doing this to piss me off? Did I do something to you or what 'cause you're just rude" I watched as he brought another spoonful to his mouth, which I now saw was wider than normal and had a scar that carried up to mid-cheek. Deciding to get over the lost plate of spaghetti and soda I decided to just heat up a pack of noodles. He sat the now empty plate and fork on the counter and I turned to him as I waited for the microwave to beep. He stared at me with big eyes surrounded by black that made his eyes look like they could see through to my very soul. He didn't blink or seem uncomfortable by my inquisitive gaze. Instead he looked to be almost smiling at me, an eerie smile that was created half by his wider-than-normal smile and the scars that stretched on either side of his lips. The corner of his lips twitched before he spoke.

"You're a freaky little thing" he said to me. Id raise a brow but that would require so much effort that I am not willing to give.

"Would you look at the pot calling the kettle black" he was dripping water all over the floor and reeked of filth and his hair had a slimy sheen to it. He gave a dry laughed that sounded like wind over sandpaper. He reached for me, grabbing a small curl and rubbing it between his grimy fingers. My eye ticked. I sighed.

"Is there any particular reason you're in my house?" I asked and turned to my now finished noodles. I opened the pack of flavoring and poured it in then grabbed a fork and mixed it. As I did so I could feel him get closer and look over my shoulder, eyeing my noodles, probably like a predator.

"It's raining"

"And?"

"So I came inside the only house that had a window unlocked"

….shit

"It would be my house wouldn't it" I sighed and side stepped away from him before leaving the kitchen and taking a seat on the couch. I chewed on my noodles and blankly watched as this unknown male took a seat on the love seat.

"You got a name buddy?" I asked wondering why he was still in my house. He ate and had something to drink, what else does he want? Money? I don't have that psshh if I did, I would….I don't know; actually do something with my life?

"Jeff"

"That's a weird name Jeff" he raised a non-existent brow.

"What's your name lady" I felt my insides burn at being called lady.

"Sonye"

"Son-yee?"

"Son-yeh. Soft 'o 'hard 'n' my friend"

"Sonye…that's a retarded name"

"You're retarded"

"Your mother's retarded"

"Your mammy"

"My…..mammy….what?"

"Never mind. It's Russian, I forget what it means but point being, you need a shower"

"You need a new face" I nod, agreeing. Of course I knew there wasn't anything wrong with my face but it was times like these where you just had to be the bigger person and walk away from an argument especially if you knew you would win.

"Yea, yea okay come on. You need a shower. I think my nose is going to burn off" I set my now empty bowel and fork on the coffee table and went upstairs, Jeff right behind me. I yawned as I pointed to the bathroom and walked into the linen closet to grab a towel, a rag and a head towel. When I turned around I saw Jeff in the bathroom taking off his cloths, he was dirtier than I thought and would need a bath to soak in.

"Wash up in the shower and then have a bath." I said and handed him the towels and rag.

"What's the point in doing all of that ?" he said now fully naked and unashamed.

" so you get all the dirt and grime off in the shower and soak your skin and wash away the dead cells in the tub" I had a strange form of logic I guess. I closed the door and left him to clean himself, picking up his dirty and discarded cloths as I went and took them down to the washer and threw them in with my still washing clothes.

I went back upstairs and passed the bathroom that echoed running water within its walls and went to my room and laid down for a quick nap. It wasn't soon before I was tucked away into the elbow of sleeps embrace.

.

I felt something wet on my face; my drowsy mind not sure exactly what was going on. Something wet dropped onto my face again and my face scrunched up. I tried to swat at whatever it was but my hand was simply grabbed by another much bigger one and pushed back into the pillow. My eyes slowly opened, my sad gaze that wasn't sad at all looking up at a blurry figure. Another drop of moisture fell on my face right above my eyebrow. I blinked and squinted because for a second I saw such an attractive male specimen but then my vision cleared and I realized it was just a naked Jeff straddling me. I immediately punched him in the jaw and he flew back and off my bed. He screamed, glaring up at me from on the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he shouted barely covering himself with a towel. Black hair was plastered to his face and neck. I sat up, scratching my head bored and yawning.

"Bad touch" I said. My solid black eyes stared at him sadly but it was suppose to be blankly (dammit)

In response I received a towel thrown at my face. When I took it off all I saw was a pale butt in front of my dresser. Jeff apparently had no qualms against looking through my cloths in his absolute nudity, never mind the fact that I'm a girl and he most likely can't fit anything in there. He pulled out a pair of my silk boxers with white skulls on a black background and put them on. He had a few scars here and there and maybe a few that were actually stab wounds, I'm not all that sure, I'm more occupied with the sight of him trying to squeeze himself into one of my t-shirts stretching it to death.

"Please stop. Third drawer, the white button up" he takes off my now stretched to death t-shirt and throws it on the floor where it lies gasping for breath. R.I.P that cute T-Shirt you loved. Then he goes to my third drawer and pulled out a large white dress shirt and put it on, not bothering with the buttons.

I kind of missed looking at those slim hips and that ass, a light blush coated my cheeks. I scratched my head as Jeff turned to me, his eyes that were outlined in black stared at me un-blinkingly (did he ever blink?) burrowed into my skull. I laid back on the bed, staring tiredly at him. His hair was dripping water on my carpet and on my dress shirt. I sat up and picked up the towel and waved him over. He hesitated for a minute but eventually sat on the bed. I moved so that my legs were on either side of him, he stiffened but relaxed as I started to dry his hair.

He hummed as I rubbed at his hair gently until it was damp but not dripping. I pointed to the top of my dresser and asked him to get my comb. He grumbled a little but acquiesced by getting it and sitting back down, our legs brushed together. Smooth and flawless on rough and scarred. I combed through his hair with my fingers first, catching and releasing knots that were all too happy to be gone. I went about combing his hair that easily became tamed. When I was done I set down the comb and went to back away from Jeff. Suddenly the room spun and I felt a firm pressure on both of my wrist that was now above my head. When I looked up I was met by a grinning Jeff who had the tip of the rat-tail comb at my throat. I honestly was scared but I really can't pull off the whole wide-eyed look.

"Why?" I asked him. I had been nothing but nice, actually I hadn't really cared if he was in my home or not but at least I didn't call the cops or something.

"Because.." his freakish grin twitched and became a frown. He got really close, I was starting to freak out, I tried to almost burry back into my bedding. He searched my eyes, my cheeks, my hair, looking for something but I don't know _what._

"Tell me.."he said "Don't you think I'm beautiful?" he said shakily. Well, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and truthfully….if you looked at him a certain way….with that pale skin and the dark circles around dark eyes and that permanent smile that even when he frowned was still a smile….he was..in a strange way….beautiful.

"I do, I really think you're beautiful" I was able to slide out a hand a gently cupped his face and smiled with all sincerity. He looked at me with an expression of what I assumed to be anger. My sad smile did nothing to ease him. Instead he took my hand and threw it back at me then got up and turned to rummage through my dresser, for what I have no idea. I stayed there watching pale and scarred legs shift and toes knead in my soft carpet.

Suddenly I heard the downstairs door open, a rattling of keys and then the door closing. Jeff turned and made to stalk towards the door. I shook my head at him and told him to wait in here.

"It's just my mother" I went downstairs to see my mother sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. She still had on her business suit and from the way her shoulders sagged I could see she was tired. I wrapped my arms around her from behind the couch in a soft hug. She laid a hand on my arm and leaned her head back on my shoulder. Me and my mother have always been close. We had to, if we didn't love each other, than who would? I jumped over the couch with one hand to brace the back. I bounced a bit as I landed on the fluffy couch. Mother gave me a reprimanding look but fluttered her hands and asked in a some-what muffled voice.

"Why haven't you put that bowl in the sink?" my hands danced in front of me and ended up with my right hand making an L and I patted over the front of my left shoulder in a way to say lazy.

What I had said to her was "I was hungry and I'm too lazy" she chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. She grabbed the bowel and headed towards the kitchen. I got up to follow her and as I went to pass the steps I heard a creak and looked up. Jeff was looking down at me curiously, I told him to stay up stairs and hide in my closet. He looked in the direction of the kitchen and looked at me before nodding and heading back upstairs.

I walked to the kitchen where my mother was running water in the sink, I could see bubbles rise and I walked over and shut it off. My hands danced and I mouthed the words "I'll do it" she nodded and went to the refrigerator to possibly look for something to eat. I saw that the plate that Jeff had was still on the counter and threw it away. I went back to the sink and started to wash dishes. I turned as I heard the refrigerator door close. My mother decided on a simple apple. This time she still talked to me but did not sign.

"I'm leaving for my business trip tomorrow" she didn't have to tell me. We have already talked about this before. We talk about everything. I never like it when she leaves for long periods of time but with business trips there is no helping it. I looked at her eyes that mirror mine with their sad gaze. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue, the same as the sky, and when she was sad or angry they turned to such a deep blue as if the whole ocean was inside her eyes and you could see the wave's crash angrily at the edges, trying to break free.

"I know" I pulled the plug on the sink and listened to the whirring of dirty water and the glop of foaming bubbles going down the sink. I patted my hands on my sweat pants to dry them. Mother had finished her apple and pulled her hair out of its bun. It fell down to her mid-back in a cascade on inky waves.

"Come here, dear Kalinka" it was a nickname of mine. It's , as is my first name, Russian. I don't know what it means but mother tells me her own mother called her Kalinka. Apparently it was a nickname for all the girls in mother's family, she told me before that she was the only daughter to her mother and her mother to hers and so on. I've asked her about any of our elders having two daughters and she shook her head saying that if they had a second child it would be a boy and any uncles that I could have had only had sons, that is if they had any children at all. As far as I know it was just me and my mother in this small but warm family. Everyone else was dead, having been born generations ago and then dying off with no children to speak of.

I stepped into my mother's soft embrace. She held me with all the tenderness in the world and I was sad that she would have to leave for a trip. Her long thin fingers ran through my short hair. I sighed and nuzzled into her warmth. I breathed in her scent of perfume and vanilla. The vanilla I recognized as being my shampoo. She had washed her hair with my shampoo and I thought the smell fit her perfectly; it went wonderfully with her soft warmth. She patted my head and we parted. We went upstairs to her room. I saw that my door was closed and I hoped Jeff would have the sense to stay in there.

She already had her things packed but went through a list just to make sure. I checked to make sure she had what she needed while she listed it off and gave a thumb up when she had it. Mother started to strip to go bathe and I left to give her privacy. I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. When I walked in I saw Jeff lay out on the bed, watching tv. When I came in he turned and looked at me before dismissing me by turning back to the television. I sat on his back and threaded my fingers through his hair. He easily changed our positions and pushed my head into the pillow. He decided to just lay there and watch tv.

"You're fat" I said, muffled by the pillow. At that, Jeff only laid his head on top of mine, purposefully trying to shut me up. I settled for squirming pathetically, not really having the energy to actually put effort into my struggling. Jeff rolled off and laid next to me. I got up and locked the door and went back to my bed. I pulled the covers up and got under and turned away from Jeff. It was time for sleep. It was now dark outside and the rain was still going on heavily. I fell asleep to sound of harsh rain and a muffled television and the breathing of a presence that lay next to me.

When I woke up I realized two things.

One, I was on the fucking floor.

And two, my back was _killing me._

I sat up, my back cracking in a most blissful way. I yawned and scratched my head then smacked my lips and shivering in disgust of my morning breath. I turned, irritated, at the figure on my bed that was sprawled half hazardly across the mattress. My beloved comforter was messily kicked to the bottom of the bed and Jeff was drooling on my pillow. That's rude. This whole situation is rude. I got up with a little difficulty and closed the curtains. The sky was a mixture of warm colors such as red, orange and a mix of the two. They gradually blended with the cool colors of the fading night, indigo, purple, blue, navy blue and I could still make out the omniscient moon, high in the sky, which was slowly disappearing as the radiant sun claimed the sky. My room was now shrouded once more in darkness except for the lighting of the television splattered across the surface of the room.

Jeff shifted, his head popping up only to turn the other way and then continuing to drool on my beloved pillow. I sighed and went to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth. I walked out and peeped into my mother's room to see she wasn't there. I saw that on her vanity mirror a note was tapped and walked over to it. I smiled with my sad gaze down at the note that read….

_Be safe my beloved Kalinka, wish me luck._

_Lots of love, Mother_

CoHHЫй=Sonye


	2. Chapter 2

I set the note down on her vanity desk and walked downstairs. Soft padding of feet echoed in the quite house. I stepped into the kitchen, shivering slightly from the cold floor and made my way to the fridge. The toothpaste, still fresh in my mouth, would no doubt turn anything I ate into the most distasteful thing in the world but nevertheless I decided to settle on a bowl of cereal. As I was setting the milk back into the fridge and closed it I heard light, shaky breathing. I shifted my gaze from the closed fridge and turned to be met with face splitting grin. From ear to ear the person smiled, all thirty of his teeth on display. Wide eyes stared me down, unblinking in their startling gaze. I had jumped back against the fridge at the sudden appearance. Jeff cackled maniacally at my expense. My heart thudded heavily in my chest, beating hard and edging for a fight at my guest.

I rolled my eyes as Jeff's laughter turned into soft chuckles. I brushed by him and picked up my bowl of cereal. Sitting on the couch I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I heard a soft racket from the kitchen over the drawl of the TV. I perked an ear to listen in on Jeff's ramblings while reading the subtitles. I brought my feet under me, shifting myself as to not spill my bowls contents. My bum succeeded in warming my cold toes and I wiggled them pleasantly. Snuggled into the corner of the couch and began to eat.

The show held no real interest to me. I just watched to keep my mind occupied, keep it functioning. The smelled of bacon wafted in and my mouth watered. Cereal suddenly becoming unappetizing and bland to my taste buds. I leaned over the edge of the couch and glared down the hall into the kitchen where I could just barely see Jeff at the stove. Wisps of smoke floated up and I could see the grease popping and sizzling. He turned to me and waved. I could feel slight ire that he would have a better breakfast than me. I could only be angry at myself for not making a better breakfast but quite frankly I didn't feel like putting in the effort. I decided to forgo the remnants of uneaten cereal and got up to walk to the kitchen.

I dumped out the milk and cereal and rinsed out my bowl before setting it in the sink to get a thorough washing later on. Jeff eyed me curiously as I set out another pan and went about turning on the gas and throwing a few strips of bacon on it.

"I thought you were having cereal?"

"Am I questioning why you're eating my food? In my house? No I'm not, don't question my integrity."

'That doesn't even make sense' Jeff thought.

I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of pancake mix and turned it around to read the instructions. Opening it was kind of difficult seeing as how you have to push in the opening but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't open. So a few minutes later and some snarky comments from Jeff I finally managed to open it and could finally start on mixing up me some pancakes.

The battered sizzled slightly as it made contact with the pan and I wiped the sweat away that had accumulated on my forehead. The heat in the kitchen gradually rose as we continued our cooking. Jeff enjoyed me jumping every time the bacon popped and did not fail to laugh at my expense. I returned his offending laughter by promptly flipping him off. Of which threw him into another fit of laughter. He went and grabbed two plates, putting a serving of bacon on each and leaned against the counter, waiting for me to finish with the pancakes. I could feel his unblinking gaze trail up and down my body. I could also see him from the corner of my eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he glanced up from; I'm making an educated guess here, staring at my ass. I shifted nervously, gaze flickering from him to the pancakes and back. My hand gripped the elbow of the arm holding the spatula as I turned to him, eyebrows turning down, it was as much as I could do besides frowning to show my slight anger.

"Nothing much" His elongated smile quirked in a corner. I felt an eye muscle twitch and turned back to the, now done, pancake. I went about setting it on top of another pancake on my plate, and identical plate sitting next to it with a fork on each plate. I set the spatula down in the sink before flying at Jeff. My hands aimed at his neck, seeing as how the kitchen was quit spacious it provided ample battle ground.

Jeff ducked and tackled me by the waist, falling to the floor with a winding "oof!". He went to grab both of my hands and I smacked him silly, throwing him in a slight stupor long enough to flip our positions so that I was on top, straddling his hips tightly to keep him from withering away. He made to grab at my hair which simply eased through his fingers like silk. I smacked him again and he grinded his teeth, his cheek now a fiery red from being abused. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me pack, all the while I swatted at his head. I was roughly shoved into the hard tile floor and Jeff managed to grab one of my hands, pinning it down with surprising strength. I aimed a series of punches towards his ribs.

Jeff grunted and backhanded me roughly. My head snapped to the side as I simultaneously punched him in the cheek with my free hand. He grinned at me manically, eyes and smile disturbingly wide. A series of pops escaped my lower-half as I swung my legs up and hooked them around Jiffs' neck and again as I straightened them and succeeded in slamming Jeff into the floor.

"Agh" he rolled onto his stomach, clenching the back of his head. I grabbed his legs and put them in a lock so that if I lowered myself, his legs, which I was holding securely and straddling, would cause extreme pain. Jeff screamed out.

"Surrender!" I shouted. One eye closed as I scrunched up my face with the effort of holding his flailing legs.

"Nevur!" he shouted and somehow straightened his legs, effectively slamming _me_ face first into the floor. My nose throbbed and I felt my liquid essence ooze out and drip to the floor. Red on white tile.

I grabbed my nose, it as well as my forehead aching. Jeff quickly straddled me from behind and gripped tightly at my hair before pulling my head back and slamming it into the floor again. I groaned.

"Give up?"

"….." I contemplated.

"Yes"

"Good"

"You're so mean to me~ Why are you so mean to me?" I whinned, face still smooshed against the tile. He pushed me down as he stood. I grunted as my face was smashed into the floor again.

'Fucking ass' I thought. I glared at Jeff as he grabbed his plate and walked out the kitchen as if he did not just bash my head in to the floor three times in a row. As I stood I twisted my index finger and middle finger , brought them to my nose, and flicked them outward and down in a simple gesture. 'Rude'

I grabbed a sheet of paper towel and twisted it before sticking up one nostril, hopefully stopping my nose bleed. Walking out of the kitchen with my plate in hand I padded down the hall and into the living room, taking up a seat only to realize that I forgot the syrup. Jeff was focused on eating his bacon right now and watched me as I walked towards the kitchen. After retrieving the syrup and pouring it on my pancakes I set it on the coffee table where Jeff picked it up and poured some on his.

We sat in silence watching TV, the subtitles playing through my mind swiftly. We ate inn silence and I glanced at Jeff every now and then, taking the tissue out of my nose and discarding it after I was sure my nose was fine. I was soon finished eating and had somehow managed to fall asleep upside down on the couch, empty plate next to me on the couch. I dimly made out the feeling of my blood rushing to my head, feet tingly and all around my body feeling like static.

.

Jeff woke me up sometime around 2. He stared at me angrily, not blinking. I sat up on the couch, instantly feeling light head and weird.

"what ?" I said, scratching my head, I noticed that my empty plat was gone and assumed Jeff threw it away for me.

"you cant just sleep the fucking day away" I rose a brow. Which still didn't do much to convey my annoyance.

I got off the couch and stretched, trying to figure out if I ever moved the cloths from the washer to the dryer. Walking down to the basement with an obviously bored on my heels I put our damp cloths in the dryer and turned it on. I leaned against the washer and watched Jeff, watching me , watching him, watching me. I wondered when my mom was going to come back, business trips don't usually last over a week and I was already missing her.

"So Jeff…."

"Yeah?"

"Who the fuck are you exactly?"

"Who the fuck are you ?"

"I'm Sonye Vriska Capricious"

"Capricious? What kind of last name is that ?"

"Well, what's your last name, smart ass ?" Jeff got really quite, his eyes glazing over.

"Jeff?" I said, trying to get his attention. I walked over and snapped my fingers in his face, trying to wake him from his stupor.

"Jeff? Hey-" I grabbed his shoulder softly and was immediately punched in the face by a startled Jeff. Lights went through my vision as I fell back and smacked my head on the washer and slid down it groaning and holding a fist to my eye. I felt my eye tear up instinctively, a dull ache made itself known on the back off my head and a sharp pain throbbed through my eye. I groaned and felt something warm trickle down my cheek under my hand.

"Shit! I'm sorry, fuck!"" Jeff said as he ran to my side and moved my hand from over my eye.

"what's your problem? I only asked a question" I continued to grumble and wipe at the liquid on my cheek to reveal that it was blood. I hissed at Jeff and instinctively used a series of signs to curse him out. Hands faster than my mouth would be in such an infuriating situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't- it was an accident" he tried to apologize and help me up. I let help me up and shrugged off his hand.

"What ever" I mentally curled into myself and walked up stairs to the kitchen and retrieved an icepack. The cold made me flinch as I set it on my warming eye. I sighed and leaned against the refrigerator.

I felt when Jeff walked into the kitchen, he looked around nervously, not catching my eye.

"It's fine, chill"

"It's not, I shouldn't have hit you like that, I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Jeff…."

"yea?"

"Shut the fuck up"

_For some reason this story is popular with the whole Fav/Follow and run scene but no one really cares to review. The only reason this is short is because I wanted to hurry and get it out there, plus I just wanted to see if I could piss anyone off. –snickering-_

_Thanks to that one or two people who took the time out their day to review and to Ashen Snowflake here it is, bask in it, let it envelope your soul. I'll prob update again sometime next week._

_Btw the only reason the first chapter was so long was because I actually took days to write it, I just constantly worked on it, not adding much each time but eventually boom, a shit baby._


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff and I stood in the kitchen for a little longer, a comfortable silence blanketing us. When the cold floor started to soak into the fleshy padding of my feet Jeff turned to leave.

"Hey, Jeff" I said walking to him quickly and just as he turned around I swiftly kicked him where it hurts. That's right.

Nut shot.

I chuckled as I held the ice pack to my eye and walked down the hall. I heard Jeff slump to the floor, groaning and most likely holding his abused package. I walked up the steps, tripping every now and then; whoa depth perception is trippy when you're using one eye. I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the slights, doing my best to not squint seeing as how I do that enough. I moved the icepack from my eye and saw that it was pretty swollen and blood was leaking from my actual eye, the area around my eye was slightly blue and purple, around it was pink, probably from the agitation of getting socked in the eye. I dabbed at my eye to try and soak up any leaking blood then wiped off the blood on my icepack. I wrapped a paper towel around it and placed it back on my eye.

I sighed and walked into my room, turning on the music so I could listen to it while I changed out of my pajamas. It was starting to feel clammy in the house due to all the rain outside, still pouring down and smacking against the windows angrily. I set the icepack down while I took off my cloths, throwing them into the designated bin for dirty cloths. I swayed slightly as I looked through my drawers for something to wear that would be comfortable in the clammy atmosphere. I swayed slightly to the music, the song making me want to full on dance but I contained myself. I was about to put on a regular black shirt when I became aware my guest was enjoying the show.

"Putting cloths on so soon? I was enjoying the show"

I turned to see a grinning Jeff, as always his smile spread across the entirety of his face, displaying all of his pearly whites. I flipped him off and put on my shirt and turned to my dresser to fetch me some pants.

"I know you like this hot choice ass but I'm going to have to ask you to maintain your distance lest you get burned "I heard chuckling before by bed creaking as he sat down. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans with bell-bottoms (they make me look bow-legged, a trait I wish I had) and put them on. I quickly buttoned and zipped them up, patting my tummy in some weird sort of contentment. My eye was starting to gain feeling again, having been separated from the icepack that numbed it for so long. I turned and walked toward my bed, the same one Jeff had apparently decided to lie back on and watch me dress. He still had the button down shirt I lent him unbuttoned and as I moved closer I could see the many old scars scattered on his chest. I turned my gaze to his eyes as I reached for the icepack, placing it on my aching eye and sitting on the unoccupied space of my bed. I could see Jeff staring at my abused eye, a look of guilt quickly appearing on his face and disappearing just as fast as it came. I took in his pale features, wide eyes rimmed in black and starring …..never blinking, they were also a little bloodshot, thin red veins looking agitated. He had a kind of appealing nose, not too long, not too short, and not bumpy but the bridge wasn't too smooth. It just looked….normal but that doesn't make sense because no one is normal. I trailed my eyes to his mouth; his actual lips stopping where you would expect a regular person to, but the corner just seemed to continue upward, giving him a never ending smile. My one good eye blinked, its' sad gaze looking at his face lazily. We sat there in our own thoughts, or at least I did, I wouldn't know what Jeff was thinking, I wouldn't even know who Jeff actually was. The only thing I knew was that he climbed in through my window yesterday and jut made himself at home.

I reached out a hand to touch his face, slowly as to not surprise him. I'd hate to have a repeat of what happened in the basement. Jeff's' eyes locked onto my hand before locking with my eyes….eye…Fuck. My hand touched the pale skin of his face, I would have though it to be smooth, it looked like it would, but it was rough to the touch as if the whole thing was one huge scar. I rubbed his cheek gently with my thumb, digits folding under his chin with upmost care. His eyes became glazed and he sighed, relaxing in my hand and staring at my face with a relaxed expression.

"Who are you Jeff?" the glaze look escaped his eyes and he stared at me, brows furrowed and eyes staring straight through mine…well my lone eye. ….Damn you Jeff.

"I'm Jeff" I rolled my eye, the other twitching and aching beyond reason, still not numbed by the re-application of the icepack. I continued to stroke his cheek, staring at the flesh under my thumb.

"I know that, but" I paused "I don't know you"

"Do you need to know me?"

"I think so"

"Why?"

"Because you're in my house"

"And you haven't put me out yet" I shrugged.

"You'll leave sooner or later."

"Why do you say that?" his brows still furrowed and eyes seeing right through me, looking at my very soul and all it had to offer to the world, which wasn't…..really anything at all.

"Because everyone leaves sooner or later, that's just how it is, people come and people go" my hand slowly drifted away from his face, before it could fully detach itself Jeff grabbed my lone hand and pulled it back to his face, nuzzling the side of it and grinning at me with his wide smile.

"All the more reason for me to stay then"

.

.

We passed most of the day just laying everywhere, from lying on my bed and starring at the ceiling to just sitting on the couch, watching the subtitles play across the screen. My sad eyes always trailed to Jeff though, as his would trail to me. We'd look away but for some reason after that moment in my room….we held hands. Even when we sat on the couch, Jeff resting his head on my lap and body spread out along the plush cushions. A hand tangled in his hair and rubbing gently and his scalp while the other was entwined with one of his own. I had a thought for us to go to the park; despite the weather I thought we could still have fun.

We raced to the swings; I had left the icepack at home in favor of wrapping some bandages around my head and eye. Jeff won and I huffed as I sat down on the swing, smiling despite the ache it caused my eye. I kicked me feet and soon stopped as I felt Jeff begin to push me. The heavy rain soaked us to the bone. My black jacket holding in more rain than reflecting it, Jeff had pulled on his dry cloths and jacket that had been in the dryer.

I soared up into the air with each push Jeff gave, giggling and turning every now and then to peek back at a smiling Jeff. Jeff soon abandoned the thought of pushing me to entertain himself on a swing. We soon swung in unison. I looked up at the darkened sky. Watching as rain pelted us. My eyes fluttered as rain found their way pass my lashes and dripped into my eye. Jeff swung up as high as he could before jumping out the swing. I watched in surprise as he flew through the air before landing on the ground and rolling to a stop. He stood and grinned back at me, popping a hip to the side challengingly.

I grinned and swung as high as I could go. My eye actually going wide as I soared too high when I let go of the swing. I clenched my eye shut and grit my teeth, arms spread wide and legs tight together waiting for a, no doubt, painful landing. I gasped as two hands caught me around my ribs, carefully bring me into a surprisingly firm chest. My feet touched the ground and I looked up, my eye having opened and stared Jeff in the face. He looked down at me, grinning deviously. I just noticed how tall I was compared to him, my head coming up to his shoulders. Wasn't I tall for a girl?

"Whoa there, daredevil" he said, chuckling. His mane of hair dripped droplets down my cheeks. I smiled my face heating up for some unknown reason. I immediately stopped as I felt two hands inch down from their resting spot on my hips to my ass.

….

WHACK!

Jeff now laid on the cushioned ground of the park, sporting a bruise on his chin from me upper cutting his ass. I walked away, heading towards the nearest mall.

"Come on, Jeff. We need to get you some more cloths, I don't like doing laundry." I heard Jeff chuckling before eager footsteps caught up with me. Jeff placed his hand around my waist as he strode next to me, grinning from ear to ear. I stared up at with my sad eye, a blush dusting my cheeks once more as the hand tightened on my waist, bringing us closer as we walked.

This is so weird.

.

No this was actually weird,

"Jeff, c'mon you're getting those cloths wet"

"No"

"Come _on_, Jeff. We're to buy cloths, not ruin them." I said looking around and shivering. The AC was on high and I was getting cold. The rain water made my hair and clothing stick close to my thin frame. My temper was starting to boil when Jeff continued to stay hidden in the rack of clothing. I saw an employee give me a strange look and quickly walked off. Great, not only do I look like an idiot for tracking water everywhere in the mall but now I looked bat-shit crazy because it looked like I was actually conversing with a cloths rack.

"Jeff, I'm cold, we still need to find you cloths, and, well, I'm fucking cold!" I half shouted and half hissed. My one good eye was almost closed from my intense glaring at the gray fabric in front of me. Jeff lay hidden in the rack of assorted multicolored jackets that consisted of white, gray and black with some miscellaneous colors every here and there.

"This is my home now Sonnye."

"What?"

"I'm home"

"uh…"

"_Security _to_ the main office, security to the main office" _

Fuck

"Jeff, Please!" I was ready to jump in there after him and drag him out kicking and screaming. The rack laid unmoving, Jeff no doubt refusing to listen to my plea. Movement from my side caught my immediate attention and my eyes widened marginally and I sent a swift kick into the clothing, I felt it make impact with the body of my agitator.

" Damn you Jeff" I said, taking off in a sprint as I saw two burly security guards make their way towards me with the lady from earlier.


End file.
